hevsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hev's World Movie
is an movie based on Hev's World camed up in the 19 May of the 2007. Plot ---- Spoiler alert: Plot and/or ending details follow. ---- Hev Guy and Troy decided to invite Little Guy, Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy, Green Bob and Greeny Michael to an party with potatoes, cakes and other food. But when they watch the TV it was airing an Pingux2012 City episode named "The Destroy Hev" and everybody noticed the episode has ripped-off Greeny Phatom and Little Guy was so angry that he destroyed Hev Guy's television as an accident, Hev Guy ruined the party and they transform into a army of anti-Pingux2012, but mysteriously Han Solo watches it and gets shocked for no good reason at all. Tomorrow Hev Guy, Hev Girl and Troy goes to Pingux2012's headquarters to let him stop making rip-offs of Greeny Phatom but Pingux2012 said to them that he don't care about it, ignores them and continuing to make airing Pingux2012 City episodes and sends some drones to attack the gang, until Hev Girl said that she is going to enunciate Pingux2012 for plagiarism and Hev Guy and Troy gets invited from Mario Head's pizza pie party, but ignores it and declines it, then they go with her in the tribunal. Pingux2012 in the denunciation of Pingux2012, Pingux2012 said "I DON'T KNOW IF THOSE 3 MORONS UNDERSTAND, BUT I DON'T EVEN CARE, KISS ME THIS" and showed his ass to the public, his ass resembles rubbish and they are like white balloons, Hev Guy grosses out and vomits in the bathroom, then the judge says to the police to send Pingux2012 to the jail for the obscene gesture at the public, when the police goes to caught Pingux2012, the police was actually Han Solo, was out for a good help, Pingux2012 runned away and he meet an dude on an car that he let to him to go in the car, in the car Pingux2012 found that guy who saved his was Gree Guy and with him were also Bryan Guy, Millard Filmore, Keithy Guy and Pingux2012's brother Cookie Eater (saved by Gree Guy too), Han Solo ragequited and suicides himself. Gree Guy bought Pingux2012 to his fortress where he let to his robots empire to invade 123 Hev's World, Hev Guy and his gang were stuck in purple slime and they are almost losing control due that the slime eats Hev Guy's blood, but a younger girl saves their lifes by cutting all the slime, so her name was Madotsuki. When he robots empire attacked 123 Hev's World, Hev Guy, Hev Girl and Troy came to know what is happened so they is going to defeat those robots in their fortress during nighttime. While in the Gree Guy fortress, Pingux2012 asked to Gree Guy to comand his empire, Gree Guy responded no but Pingux2012 insistent decided to take the control of the Gree Guy's robots empire without the permission of Gree Guy, betrayed him and he caused the chaos on 123 Hev's World, the gang prepares to attack the robots. After Hev Guy, Hev Girl and Troy defeated the rest of the robots, the Gree Guy fortress was now Pingux2012's fortress, then Pingux2012 creates a huge Pingux2012 robot to make 123 Hev's World fully destroyed in flames. Hev's gang gets a chain mail made by Pingux2012, which is a scary hoax, it says: "My wife was just dead when he was crossing a old-timey sector, it was full of real ghosts and they eaten him, please post this to 10000000 people or you'll get teleported to that sector.", Hev Guy reveals it's a hoax which makes him pissed, so then he deletes the message and suddenly he gets teleported from the place that the message said, making the gang really scared, instead of real ghosts there was octopus tentacles trying to grab the gang. Madotsuki re appeared and cut the tentacles and then transforms into a teleporter state enabling her effect "Teleporter" to return to the last point, they mistakenly teleported in the bit future where the Pingux2012 robot burned in fire 123 Hev's World, Hev Guy then lose his friends due that they got burned, he prays that he would revive his friends, and so he did. Hev Girl and Troy the Stickman tries to defeat it but they got hit back and died again, god was busy so only Hev Guy can defeat it. After Hev Guy defeated the giant robotic Pingux2012, Pingux2012, Cookie Eater, Gree Guy, Keithy Guy, Bryan Guy and Millard Filmore gets arrested, Pingux2012 City gets cancelled and Hev Girl and Troy was alive. Hev Guy and Troy tomorrow made another party Little Guy, Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy, Green Bob and Greeny Michael. ---- Spoiler alert: Spoilers end here. ---- Production In the 39 October of the 2005 Andrew announced an movie based on Hev's World by some request of his fans. It was mentioned to be released in the February 10, 2006 but it was moved to the 19 May 2007. Trailers The first trailer wasn't official and it is aired only in The Greeny Channel, later an official Trailer was Aired in the 32 April of the 2007 aired in other TV channels. Sequel In 2012, Louis Harbauer announced that he will team up with Andrew to make a Crossover called Hev Guards, coming this July but it isn't planned as an sequel to The Hev's World Movie. In 2013, Andrew announced finally the official sequel of The Hev's World Movie known as The Hev's World Movie 2 will be released in 2015, the movie will be made by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer with his society United Artist and 20th Century Fox along with Paramount Pictures. International Distribution More international releases incoming soon Category:Hev's World Category:Movies